User blog:ShermanTheMythran/Playing LU in New Ways...
It's probably a little late to start sharing this info, but better late than never, I guess. Controlling LU with a Wiimote Controlling LU with a Wii Remote can seem like a daunting and confusing task, but never fear, GlovePIE is here! And it's still confusing... I've dug around and found some things that will allow me to play LU by controlling it with a Wii Remote, and then modified all of the compiled tools to make it just right. The script tends to over-turn (steer) your minifigure, so please be aware of that. The script is epic, nonetheless. Your Wiimote must have MotionPlus. Also, you'll need Bluetooth integration in your computer. If you don't have Bluetooth, you can't unleash the almighty power of the Wiimote on LEGO Universe. Sorry. If you have no clue whether or not your computer has Bluetooth integration or not (it's not the first thing everyone would know about their computers...), go to your computer's Device Manager, accessible from right-clicking on "Computer" in the Start Menu and clicking "Properties", or from digging in the Control Panel. When all else fails, search for it. Expand "Human Interface Devices", and if you see one there called "Bluetooth Remote Control" or something similar, you're good. If you don't, go buy bluetooth integration for your computer somewhere for $30-ish and install it and come back when you're done, or go home and cry in your crib. Wait, no, I still have to get into the gamepad controls... Scratch that last direction. NOW, go to your Control Panel, and click on "Devices and Printers" or the associated category, not sure if it varies per operating system. Click "Add a device", then take the battery cover off your Wii Remote and press the red "SYNC" button. Once the device is recognized, complete the wizard and you are good to go. Now, you'll need to download and install GlovePIE. Before you ask, if it wasn't safe, I wouldn't have typed out this blog post. Download GlovePIE Obviously, open the zip and run the executable (.exe). Next, download the script I've compiled for it and run it with GlovePIE. When you click "run", the script is activated and your Wii remote will control your PC. BE SURE TO PLUG IN YOUR NUNCHUK. Controls are here: A = Click or Attack Shake remote / swing remote sideways / swing remote down = Attack B = Interact Home = Recalibrate remote Plus = Escape (menu) Minus = Recenter pointer Up (Wiimote) = Screenshot Left (Wiimote) = Zoom out / scroll down Right (Wiimote) = Zoom in / scroll up Down (Wiimote) / flick remote up = Jump Z (Nunchuk) = Social (Ctrl) Up (Nunchuk) = Walk forward Left (Nunchuk) = Turn left Right (Nunchuk) = Turn right Down (Nunchuk) = Turn around 1 = Head ability 2 = Left-hand ability 1 (double-clicked) = Shoulder ability 2 (double-clicked) = Consumable C (Nunchuk) (hold) + joystick (Nunchuk) = Look around link to download GlovePIE file not yet available Click "Run" on the first tab of GlovePIE, then use 1 + 2 on your remote to turn it on (make sure your actual Wii is off). Once your remote turns on and is calibrated, it should work. It is still a little glitchy, but hey, you're playing LU on your Wii. Almost. Category:Blog posts